


Coming Home

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [15]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Matt is sure that the last five days have been some of the longest he can recall, but now, finally, Chris is on his way home. _Home_ he thinks, how quickly he's come to think of his home as their home.

"Daddy!" Luca's shout pulls him from his thoughts and he turns to smile at his son as they pull into a parking space at the airport. Chris had flown into LA and then picked up a smaller plane to bring him to the regional airport that's closer to their home.

"Hey Lulu, are you excited to see Chris?" Matt pops his seat belt and slides out of the car, making his way around to the passenger side to free Luca from his car seat. He lifts his son out of the car and sets him down.

"Kis, Kis!" Luca sing-songs, making Matt laugh.

"Yes," he nods, then under his breath he murmurs, "I'm certainly going to be kissing 'Kis'."

"C'mon buddy, let's go and find him."

There's only three other people on Chris's plane, a twenty-seater that makes a several times daily milk-run between Sacramento and Grass Valley. He hopes the empty seats don't mean the option to get closer to home'll disappear at some point but it wouldn't be the end of the world to have to drive from Sacramento. It would just be harder for Matt and Luca to come pick him up. Because the airport's so small, he ends up waiting on the tarmac with the other passengers to have their luggage retrieved from the hold before heading for the main building. Despite pretty much daily calls, texts and Skyping, it feels like forever since he's seen Matt and Luca. His family.

They'd been able to see the plane land from the small terminal building and they'd eagerly waited for a glimpse of Chris as the passengers stepped out into the sunshine. The moment Luca had picked Chris out of the small group he'd pointed and shouted out "Daddy!! It's Kis, Kis is there."

With his heart hammering and a smile curving his lips, Matt scoops Luca up and sets him on his hip. "Kis is here," he agrees as he presses a kiss to Luca's temple, "Let's go and meet him yeah?" They step outside just as Chris scoops up his bags and turns to make his way toward them.

Chris would swear his heart swells so much the moment he sees them that he actually stops breathing for a moment, his chest too tight, too full. He picks up his bag and runs to meet them, dropping his stuff and giving Luca a kiss on the forehead and both of them a carefully-controlled hug, careful not to squish anyone. "Hey. I missed you guys so much."

"Kis!" Luca reaches out, wrapping his little arms around Chris's neck. Laughing, Matt passes him over to his lover, the hug, the words filling him with happiness. "We missed you too, didn't we Lulu?" Luca, too busy planting wet and messy kisses on Chris's face, doesn't reply. He gives Chris's arm a squeeze and then leans down to pick up the discarded bag. "C'mon, let's go home."

"Yes, please," Chris responds with a grin, accepting all the kisses with a laugh, the feel of Luca in his arms so perfect. And someday - in the not too distant future - he'll be able to kiss Matt in public too. "Hotels are only fun for so long," he tells Luca, rubbing his nose against the toddler's as they follow Matt back into the terminal and out to the parking lot.

"Do you want to sit up front with me, or in the back with the monster?" Matt asks as they approach the car, he pops the trunk and sets Chris's bag inside it. "Either's cool with me." He turns as he slams the truck shut, his gaze meeting Chris's.

"I'll sit in back with Lulu," Chris says, smiling, adding, "this time." A quick glance around them before he leans in and gives Matt a brief kiss.

"Oh!" Matt rocks back on his heels in surprise, his lips tingling from the too brief contact. "Tease," he returns as his cheeks colour, smiling he opens the rear passenger door. "Pop him in," he nods.

"Couldn't wait on that," Chris says with a smile, fastening Luca into his carseat the way Matt had shown him the last time he was here. "Is that right?" he asks, double checking the chest strap.

Peering over Chris's shoulder Matt nods. "Yeah, that's it." He opens his own door and slides in. "Luca's been learning to sing 'Row, Row, Row your boat' if you want to join in," he comments, glancing in the rearview mirror as Chris settles in beside Luca.

"Sure." Chris grins at Luca and they start singing, Chris making sure to let Luca lead and only sing a little louder when he falters.

The journey back is full of laughter and singing silly songs. Matt keeps using the mirror to watch as Chris sings along, and once they've exhausted one song, they move onto another, all three singing in unison. Despite his fears that the journey back would feel endless, it really doesn't, and before long Matt turns the car into the long drive up to the house.

The moment Matt turns the car off, Chris is out and around the other side, helping Luca out of his carseat and balancing the toddler on his hip as he grabs his bag from the trunk. "Do you know 'Baby Shark'?" he asks Luca.

Matt laughs and shakes his head. "Kate and I promised each other not to teach him that one," he admits. "She's going to hate you." Locking up the car Matt moves ahead of them to open the front door. "Kate!" he calls out. "We're back."

"I promise I'll teach him the toddler friendly version," Chris says, pulling his bag into the house and setting his backpack on top of it, Luca still on his hip.

"Chris!" Kate appears from the direction of the kitchen, her face lit up in a grin. "How are you?" She steps up to press a kiss to his cheek. "I see Our Lord and Master has you wrapped around his little finger already," she teases, tapping the little boy on the nose with her forefinger.

"Of course," Chris agrees, unable to stop smiling. Kate looks good, happy to see him and the kiss just confirms that. "We were singing together on the way home."

"Let me guess?" Kate winks at Luca. "Was it 'Row, Row, Row your boat'?"

Luca laughs and claps his hands before he starts to wriggle. "Down Kis! Down!"

Matt's brow shoot up as he interjects, "Luca, remember to say please," he reminds his son.

Chris puts Luca down, ruffling his hair as he does. "Matt said you guys had agreed not to teach him Baby Shark. Does that go for the tame version as well?" He smiles at Matt and shifts a little closer to his lover, reaching for his hand.

"Any version, it's a vastly annoying noise," Kate wrinkles her nose in distaste. "Now, I've baked cakes while you've been out, and there's coffee brewing if you want to refuel?"

Chris chuckles at Kate's declaration of war on Baby Shark but nods at the offer of food. "Yes, please. Just give me a minute to wash up and put my stuff in our room."

"Give us five?" Matt interjects.

"Five minutes, no longer, or I will come in and drag you both out." Kate grins. "Go! Luca and I can set the table out."

Chris grabs his bags and follows Matt down the hall. In their room, the door closed behind him, he drops the bags again and reels Matt in against him, kissing him far more firmly and thoroughly than he had at the airport.

Matt leans in, his face tipped up for the kiss, his whole body comes alive as Chris wraps his arms around him. Tongues delving, breathing ragged, they make out like teenagers. "Fuck I missed you," Matt murmurs, nipping at Chris's mouth when he draws back to draw breath.

Chris nods. "I missed you so much." Keeping Matt close, drinking him in. "Even more than I thought I would."

"Oh?" Matt tips his head a little, he'd come to the conclusion that Chris was more invested in them as a couple as he's been the one driving their relationship so far, so this admission takes him by surprise.

"I knew I'd miss you," Chris says, not sure how to put it into words. "And Luca. And I physically ached for you, as you well know." He smiles. "But I was surprised by how constantly I thought of you. All the things I wanted to share with you and wished you were there to see. All the times I just wanted to be done and home with you guys..."

Matt studies Chris's face for a moment before dipping his chin and resting his forehead against Chris's shoulder. He lets those words sink in, lets them mesh with the feelings he's experienced over the last few weeks.

"Are you okay?" Chris asks, wondering if he's said something wrong.

"Yes, yes," Matt nods, lifting his head, "it's just so good to feel wanted like that, I can't recall the last time I felt wanted by a lover."

"I do," Chris nods, smiling, staring into Matt's eyes. "I want you so much. All of you. Friend, lover, husband. Dad to Luca. I am so excited about our future together, at spending the rest of my life with you." And there's more, not just want, not just excitement, but he doesn't want to use those other words yet, not when he's only realized them recently himself, and not when they've just spent two weeks parted, in touch only through phone and screen.

Matt feels a warmth in the pit of his belly at those words, he holds Chris's gaze for a moment before pressing his mouth to his lover's and kissing hard and deep.

Chris responds in turn, heart swelling again, his body starting to react as well when he draws back a little. "Kate's going to come looking for us soon," he says, smiling, not moving just yet.

"Another minute," Matt replies, almost as if he's asking permission. "Hold me, yeah? Just hold me."

"Gladly," Chris murmurs, pulling Matt in close again, his arms tight around him.

His face tucked into Chris's neck, Matt closes his eyes and wallows in the simple comfort of being held. He breathes in Chris's scent, lets his body warmth wash over him, and with it, all the tension he'd been carrying for the last few weeks eases away.

"Thank you," Matt smiles as he finally, reluctantly pulls away. "Shall we go and have coffee and cake?"

"Yeah. I'm starving," Chris admits, reaching for Matt's hand. "They fed us right after we left Marrakesh but it was just tea and coffee after that and I forgot to bring any snacks."

///

"That was delicious," Matt announces as he pushes away his dessert plate, its surface littered with the crumbs of the slice of lemon drizzle cake he'd consumed. He picks up his coffee mug and winks at Kate, letting her see just how happy he is right now.

"Mm. So good," Chris nods, clearing his mouth for a moment before he takes another bite. He'd easily demolished his first slice and is now working on his second. "Thank you. You're a fantastic baker."

"I enjoy it, Luca and I often have baking sessions." She turns to look at the small blond boy who had demanded he be sat next to 'Kis'. At the moment he's quiet as he munches his way through a slice of the chocolate cake Kate had also baked. "Is that good?" she asks him.

Chris gives a soft laugh as Luca bobs his head, grinning at Kate with a mouthful of chocolate. "Are you going to show me all the pictures you made while I was away?" he asks Luca.

"Yes Kis," Luca sprays crumbs as he replies, before covering his mouth and looking quickly at Matt.

"We don't talk with our mouth full, do we?" he queries, which elicits a vigorous shake of the head from his son. "When you've finished that and washed up, you can show Chris all the pictures okay?" Matt turns to Chris, "We have them all put away in a folder just for you," he grins. "There's even glitter."

"Awesome," Chris grins back. "We can all use a little glitter. And later on, I have presents for everyone as well. Just little things."

"Oh I bet you have," Kate mutters under her breath, smirking at Matt.

"Behave!" he hisses back, trying to kick her under the table.

Having smeared his hands and face with chocolate cake, Luca announces he's done. "Done Daddy, thank you down please."

"I'll get him," Chris says, wiping his hands and picking Luca up, hands under his armpits as he 'flies' him to the bathroom for a good washing up.

Matt watches Chris disappear with Luca before he brings his attention back to his coffee. He sighs, content to have Chris home.

"I have no idea what you did to deserve that man, did you sell your soul?" Kate leans in, her chin set in the palm of her hand as she sips her own drink.

"No," Matt grins at her. "He hit on me, I was so blown away I went with it, and here we are," he can hear the low rumble of Chris's voice chatting to Luca as they clean up. "It just feels right Kate, so right."

Chris is careful to get every last bit of chocolate washed from Luca's hands and face, marvelling at just how thoroughly he's coated himself. "You have cake everywhere," he says with a smile, rinsing out the washcloth and starting on the second layer. "How'd you manage that?"

Luca grins and dances on the spot, wriggling each time Chris tries to wipe him over. "Hurry Kis, pictures, I show you pictures."

"I know. I want to see your pictures," Chris says, making sure he's got elbows and back of ears and neck and everywhere else chocolate could possibly hide before finally drying Luca off. "Do you want down or up?" he asks, using his body to keep Luca caged on the bathroom counter.

"Up!" Luca holds his arms open and once Chris leans in to scoop him up, he wraps his arms around Chris's neck, landing a kiss on Chris's cheek before announcing, "Love you."

Chris hugs Luca close. "Love you too," he returns, his chest tight, everything about his homecoming having him awash with emotion. And wanting to get Matt alone for a lot longer than five minutes. "Now where are the pictures?"

///

Kate had made plans to get both herself and Luca out of the house for the rest of the day: a play date with a friend from nursery and the promise of pizza for dinner had persuaded Luca to abandon his new best friend and his Dad without much fuss. Kate had promised to bring them pizza home on their return and, scooping Luca and his bag up, had left them to it.

"Well," Matt grins, turning and reaching up to brush glitter out of one of Chris's eyebrows. "Alone at last."

Chris grins back. "How are you feeling?" The gleam in his eye making it clear he's not asking after Matt's general health.

"Horny as all hell," Matt returns with a laugh, reaching to throw his arms around Chris's neck.

"Is that right?" Chris says, starting to walk Matt backwards towards their bedroom. "And here I am," he kisses him, "not even sweaty or anything..."

The noise that Matt makes at those words is less than dignified, he kisses back, trusting Chris to guide him as he steps back. "We should fix that," he murmurs. "We should definitely fix that."

"I can go for a run early tomorrow morning, come back and wake you up," Chris suggests, easing them into the bedroom, his hands sliding up under Matt's shirt and over his back, over smooth warm skin.

"Yeah? Your skin all heated and damp?" Matt swallows hard, the image in his mind, the sensory fantasy arousing him further. "Fuck yes, do that, I want that." All he can think of is rubbing his face, his lips over that gorgeous body, inhaling the scent of fresh sweat, tasting the saltiness of it on his tongue as he worships every glowing inch.

"Gladly," Chris says, stopping at they reach the end of the bed. He kisses Matt again and draws back a little, pulling his shirt over his head, his hands back on his lover in an instant. "I missed you, so much," he whispers, making quick work of Matt's shirt.

With his shirt gone, Matt starts working on opening Chris's jeans, his hands clumsy as he fumbles with the zipper. "I missed you too, I kept thinking this was all some dream, this, us..." he admits as his fingers seek out and find thickening flesh. "I want you, I want _that_ inside me, I want to drown in you, Chris."

Chris groans at the touch. "It's not a dream, we're going to be together, like this, for the rest of our lives," he promises, shoving his jeans and underwear down over his hips and kicking them free as they pool around his feet. "And I want inside you so badly. I waited, like I said I would," he grins, groaning again, reaching for Matt's jeans now. "Five days."

"Yeah? My dick's been misbehaving, inappropriate erections, I've not been like that since I was fifteen and I had my first crush," Matt admits, his hands moving over Chris's torso. "You've woken a monster in regard to my libido." He chuckles throatily.

Chris grins. "Yay me," he says, getting Matt naked and pushing him back onto the bed. Very obviously drinking in the sight of him for a long moment before he joins his lover, crawling up Matt's body, his cock hanging hard and thick between his thighs.

Matt stares back, not quite able to believe this man, this perfect fucking specimen of a man, is his. _His_ lover, his future _husband_. Any words Matt might have offered at that point, to let know Chris just how appreciative he is, are lost when his lover crawls oh so sensually up his body. He cups Chris's face in his palms. "You're home," he murmurs.

"I am," Chris whispers back, before dropping down to kiss Matt, licking into his mouth.

It's everything Matt had been longing for, to feel Chris's skin pressed to his own, to taste him in his mouth, to be overwhelmed by all that is Chris. He wraps his arms and legs around his lover, opening his mouth to let Chris take what he wants, he arches his hips up to rub cock against cock.

Chris groans, already so incredibly aroused he can barely breathe. "I want inside you," he murmurs. "But I'm not going to last long. Not after five days."

Matt's breath stutters at that confession, he slides a hand up around the back of Chris's neck, "Then cum on me, on us." The thought that they'll both be smeared in the product of Chris's self-imposed albeit short-lived chastity seems not only incredibly erotic to Matt, but somehow very _right_. Like some form of mutual baptism in their frustrated lust for each other.

"Are you sure?" Chris asks, but he doesn't really need an answer, can already see it in Matt's eyes, hear it in that stuttered breath. He starts moving more intently against his lover, precome slicking their skin, their cocks aligned, sliding together.

"Yes, yes yes yes..." Matt chants even as Chris starts to move, pressing up, increasing still further the friction on their erections. "So close... so fucking close."

"So close," Chris agrees, shuddering hard as his arousal crests and he grits his teeth, coming hard, his cock spurting between them, hot and thick and heavy.

When he feels Chris convulse above him, followed by a growling noise of release Matt lets himself go too, his own cock pulsing against Chris's, his own semen mixing with his lover's.

"Oh god," Chris breathes, the aftershocks shivering through his frame. He grins down at Matt and kisses him. "Now that that's done..." he whispers, shifting lower, his tongue moving over Matt's skin, chest and abs, scooping up their mess.

Matt would swear his eyes roll back in his head, the pleasure, not just physical, of having Chris's mouth on him like this, of his lover reveling in the dirty, messy aftermath of their frotting is just breathtaking. "Oh, oh..." he rests one hand on Chris's head. "What you do to me..."

Remembering how Matt reacted to the suggestion in their phonecalls, Chris drags his tongue over their skin, over their mingled seed, and rises up again, licking into Matt's mouth, giving him a taste.

Matt's response to the kiss is almost frenzied, he grabs at Chris, almost biting into his mouth to seek out every last hint of their sex with his tongue. Growling, he tries to push Chris over so he can climb on top of him.

Stunned by Matt's reaction, Chris goes with the push, rolling onto his back, wanting to see where Matt takes this.

He's so aroused that Matt doesn't question the ease with which Chris acquiesces to the push. Instead, he simply climbs on, his knees settling on either side of Chris's hips as he bends forward to use his own mouth. But he doesn't lick as Chris did, he bites, leaving marks with his teeth as he works his way over chest and belly.

Chris didn't lie when he said he had pretty much no refractory period. Breath catching in his throat with every bite, his cock jerks sharply, filling quickly, fully hard again in no time all. "Yeah, yeah, that's it," he urges, sliding his hand into Matt's hair.

The biting only ceases when Matt wraps his lips around Chris's cock which he sucks down greedily, the firm flesh filling his mouth, the fingers of one hand curling around the base as he works both hand and mouth in synchronized movements designed to drive his lover crazy.

Chris groans, both hands in Matt's hair now, hips rocking lightly but not enough to take control or push deeper than Matt wants him. Pleasure slowly building again, his orgasm easily held at bay. "Mm, god, so good," he murmurs.

A little more and then Matt lifts his head, saliva stringing from his lower lip to the end of Chris's dick. "I'm going to ride you," he promises, pushing up so he's once more sitting over Chris and can lean over for the lube he'd left on the bedside table.

"You are so hot," Chris says, sliding his hands along Matt's thighs and then up his stomach and chest. "You wouldn't believe how much time I spent fantasizing about you in Morocco."

"Yeah?" Matt pauses to wipe the back of his hand over his mouth before he flips open the lube, quickly smearing it over his fingers he tosses the bottle aside and reaches back to prep himself. "What were you doing to me? In those fantasies?"

Chris chuckles. "Fucking you all over the house, outside, sucking you off," he pauses, groaning softly at the sight of Matt opening himself up for him. "Rimming you, coming on your face..." Another pause as he weighs whether to be completely truthful. "Edging you until you're begging to come..."

"Is that what you've been doing these last few days?" Matt quirks a brow as he finger fucks himself open. "I love how uninhibited you are," he pauses and swallows as he lifts up to position himself over Chris's dick. "I don't feel like a freak anymore."

"Why would you feel like a freak?" Chris asks, fingers on Matt's nipples, pinching them lightly.

Matt shakes his head, not wanting to answer, so he distracts them both by guiding Chris's cock to his slicked up hole, slowly sinking down on it. "Fuck yeah!" The words sounding like some perverse exclamation of triumph.

Chris lets it go for the moment. How could he not with the way Matt's taking him in, pleasure written large across his features? Chris is captivated, the heat and tightness overwhelming. Fuck yeah is right.

Rocking his hips and taking Chris in a little more with each movement, Matt stares down at the man beneath him. His lower lip caught between his teeth, his breath ragged, he keeps going until his ass meets the cradle of his lover's hips. "I have never craved a cock so much before as I have this last week," he admits.

"A cock or my cock?" Chris teases, running his hands over Matt, everywhere he can touch, relearning, remapping his body. Groaning as Matt shifts and his cock throbs.

Leaning forward, his hands set, palm down, on Chris's pecs, Matt smiles. "Your cock obviously." With that said he starts to up the pace, using the leverage gained from this position to fuck himself harder on Chris's body.

Chris curses softly under his breath, pleasure coursing through his veins as Matt rides him. "God yes. Oh god, you feel so good..." Hands now on Matt's hips, fingers stretching to spread his cheeks, go even deeper.

Sweaty, breathless his movements jerky and harsh, Matt gives Chris all of it, uses his body to not only draw out pleasure for his lover but also himself as he moves. "You promised," he gasps. "You promised you'd fill me..."

"And I will," Chris promises again. "I'm going to come inside you, fill you up," he continues, watching Matt closely, one hand dropping from hip to cock and stroking lightly. Hoping like hell it works for his lover when he keeps going, "Leave you so wet, dripping with my seed..."

The room fills with the heavy scent of sex, the noise of Matt's body slamming down onto Chris's, and of Matt's noises of pleasure, growling moans, the occasional expletive as he works himself to a frenzy.

"Oh, god, getting close," Chris breathes, his grip on Matt's cock tightening as he strokes faster, meeting every downward drop with a thrust of his own.

Matt feels that clenching deep down at the root of his cock moments before he orgasms, it catches him by surprise and he loses his pace for a moment as his body clamps down on Chris's erection.

Chris is done for the second Matt clenches around him, spurts of hot thick white lacing his stomach and fingers. He shouts out, hips driving up hard, once, twice and again, cock pulsing hotly inside Matt, filling him like promised.

It is only when his own crisis has passed, and when Chris has gone limp beneath him does Matt allow himself to fall forward, draping himself over his lover, he smears a kiss against the nearest piece of skin and closes his eyes, riding out the last blissful aftershocks.

Chris wraps his arms around Matt and presses his mouth to his hair, breathing him in. "That was amazing," he says, smiling, unable to stop. "_You're_ amazing."

"I don't think I can move," Matt admits after a few moments of trying to make his brain form a coherent response. "I don't _want_ to move. Ever."

Chris gives a soft laugh. "I'd be okay with that," he says, rubbing his hand over Matt's back. "Staying here, like this, with you."

"Yeah?" Matt lifts his head and presses a kiss to the corner of Chris's mouth.

"Yeah," Chris nods, staring into those gorgeous brown eyes. "When I said I was home, I meant it. You're my home now. There's nowhere I'd rather be than with you." The realization he's been fighting sinking in. He's not falling in love with Matt: he's already there.

Matt tips his head a little, holding that intense gaze. He doesn't speak, lets the silence play out, quite comfortable in the intimacy of the moment. Instead, he shifts and traces his forefinger over Chris's cheek and down around his mouth.

Chris smiles, resisting the urge to pretend to bite at that finger or make some stupid joke. Instead he just continues to meet Matt's eyes, letting him see the truth behind his words, how happy he is, content in a way he doesn't think he's truly been for a long time.

Matt can see it in Chris's gaze. Those words, not yet spoken. But he's not ready to have them verbalised yet, wanting instead to hang on to the knowledge of the unspoken secret between them. So he leans back in, pressing his lips to Chris's and gifting his lover a tender kiss of gratitude.


End file.
